Obsesión de un Asesino
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: Bella nunca se sintió atraída por el encanto del vampiro. Sin embargo, ésto sólo provocó que la obsesión que Edward sentía por ella se volviera insana. UA. Darkward.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es mía.  
Música recomendada para el capítulo: _**Hearing Damage**_, de Thom Yorke.

* * *

**La obsesión de un asesino  
«Prólogo»**

* * *

Trepó hasta su ventana, siempre cuidadoso de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

Bufó con fastidio ante todas las molestias que se estaba tomando. Todavía le costaba trabajo creer que aquella insignificante humana representara tanto en su vida. En un par de meses, había llegado a la obsesión por ella; justo ahora, estaba yendo a su casa cada noche, solo para verla dormir.

Había conseguido grabarse a fuego cada uno de sus delicados rasgos: la forma de su rostro, sus sonrosados y cálidos labios, su ceño ligeramente fruncido por la concentración de su sueño... lo único que lamentaba era no poder admirar aquellas gemas color chocolate que tanto lo cautivaban.

¿Pero, por qué ella? ¿Qué tenía Bella Swan, que la hacía tan diferente al resto?

Era solo una tonta oveja que, al parecer, la cualidad única que tenía en especial era que no le temía como las demás personas. Era muy valiente, o muy estúpida, pero eso le gustaba a Edward. Sin embargo, aún no comprendía cómo era posible que fuera inmune a él. ¡Eso jamás le había sucedido!

Aunque odiara admitirlo, este era uno de los momentos en donde necesitaba la ayuda de Alice. El silencio mental de Bella también le era un dilema, y si contara con el apoyo femenino de la pequeña vampira, tal vez podría hacer las cosas más sencillas. Aunque, como era de esperarse, la chica se había negado a tener cualquier tipo de conexión con su macabro plan. ¿Cómo esperaban que se integrara a la familia, si no estaban para él ahora que los necesitaba?

Tenía que aceptar que había tenido que llegar a ciertas medidas poco aceptables para los Cullen. Su regla de no meterse con los alumnos del Instituto se había roto, pero la mocosa había tenido la culpa de haber metido su operada nariz donde nadie la llamaba.

_¡Mátala ya, Edward!_ Le dijo aquel demonio interno, _¡Déjate de rodeos y hazlo de una buena vez!_

Cuando mientras se acercaba a la cama, un movimiento lo puso en alerta. La respiración de Bella empezó a acelerarse, al igual que su corazón, e hizo que Edward se quedara congelado en su lugar. Lentamente, la chica abrió los ojos y los talló para quitarse el sueño. Cuando finalmente se percató de la extraña presencia en su habitación, lo primero que notó fue aquel tono borgoña en los ojos del vampiro. Se sentó de golpe, y Edward pudo sentir el pánico que empezaba a brotar en su cuerpo.

― ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ―jadeó, con los ojos dilatados por el terror.

Y en el momento en el que ella iba a gritar con fuerza, Edward se abalanzó sobre ella, cubriendo su boca con la mano, callándola al instante.

Sopesó las opciones que tenía, pero en ese momento, todo lo que pudo percibir era la exquisita vena de su cuello, y el delicioso manjar que corría por ella.

_La decisión ya estaba tomada_.

* * *

Wow. Ejem... ¿hay alguien aquí?  
Es mi nuevo proyecto. Será un short fic de diez capítulos, más o menos. La idea ya la tengo más o menos estructurada, así que espero que eso me ayude para escribir más rápido.  
¿Qué les parece esta pequeña introducción? Ya saben, se aceptan felicitaciones, buenos deseos, tomatazos (chicles, gomitas, cacahuates...).

**Dejar Review es tan bueno como que Edward entre por la ventana de tu cuarto y te vea dormir ;)**


	2. La chica nueva del Instituto

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es totalmente mía.  
Música recomendada para el capítulo:

_**Disturbia**_, de Rihanna  
_**Eyes on fire**_, de Blue Fundation  
_**Tremble for my beloved**_, de Collective Soul

* * *

**La obsesión de un asesino  
**Capítulo uno**  
****«La chica nueva del Instituto»**

* * *

El Instituto le estaba resultando todo un purgatorio. Ninguna novedad, siempre rodeado de mentes mundanas; en cada escuela era la misma historia. Tal vez era hora de plantarse frente a su creador y dejarle en claro que ya no era un chiquillo al que podían forzarle para ir al colegio. Carlisle nunca lo había obligado a ir, pero siempre terminaba haciéndolo sentir mal y no le quedaba más remedio que seguir a los demás como oveja.

Además, la escuela representaba una interesante fuente de alimento. Nunca lo hacía con sus compañeros, por supuesto, pero en las mentes de los demás podía encontrar algunas reuniones de alumnos, con completos extraños, y personas a quienes no echarían de menos. Aunque, si debía admitir, de vez en cuando hacía el tonto con alguna de sus compañeras. Coqueteaba un poco con ellas, mostraba un poco de su encanto vampírico, y bebía un poco de su sangre. No las drenaba, sólo las dejaba un poco débiles, y después les hacía un pequeño truco a sus débiles mentes y ellas olvidaban lo sucedido. No dejaba evidencias.

No. Edward Masen _no_ era un vampiro vegetariano. Llevaba casi ochenta años bebiendo sangre humana.

Se rebeló ante Carlisle apenas diez años después de su conversión. Odiaba que lo limitaran, que le dijeran cómo vivir su nueva vida. Después de diecisiete años de vivir bajo el ala de sus padres mortales, Edward tomó su transformación a vampiro como una transición a su mayoría de edad. Al principio fue confuso, con todas esas voces en su cabeza, pero una vez que lo pudo controlar, se sentía atrapado ante las constantes represiones de su creador. Carlisle nunca le negó nada, pero podía ver en sus ojos la decepción cada vez que Edward se alimentaba de humanos. Sin embargo, un buen día decidió que había tenido suficiente, y optó por alejarse del doctor.

No obstante, después de veinte años por su cuenta, el destino volvió a reunirlos, y Carlisle le ofreció ser parte de su familia nuevamente. Al principio quiso negarse, pues no quería regresar a la dieta de animales que seguía el clan, pero él le aseguró que respetaría su decisión, y si Edward quería permanecer alimentándose de sangre humana, era libre de hacerlo. De igual forma, no lo detendría el día que quisiera dejar el clan. Al final aceptó la oferta, dejándole en claro que él jamás sería un Cullen y mantendría el apellido Masen.

Siempre estaba aislado del resto de la familia. Rosalie no lo aceptaba, y Emmett seguía a su esposa; Alice trataba de entender su ideología, aunque Jasper se mantenía apartado, pues no quería recaer y volver a alimentarse de humanos. Pero los que más parecían sufrir de su distancia eran Esme y Carlisle, ya que para ellos Edward era como el resto de sus hijos adoptivos.

Cuando Alice sugirió la idea de mezclarse entre los humanos e ir al Instituto, no tomó en cuenta que Edward quisiera ir. Daba por seguro que se negaría y volvería a apartarse, así que fue una tremenda sorpresa cuando él también comenzó a prepararse para sus clases, usando lentillas negras para ocultar el escandaloso tono escarlata de sus pupilas. Ella sabía sus verdaderas intenciones y le hizo prometer que no cometería ninguna locura después de tener una visión de Edward alimentándose de una chica, y él le dio su palabra de que se comportaría en la escuela, pero no fuera de ella.

Y así había sido en cada escuela en la que se habían matriculado desde entonces.

Sin embargo, Forks estaba demostrando que sin duda era el lugar más aburrido del mundo. Era una gran ventaja poder salir durante el día sin el molesto brillo por el Sol, pero era una población completamente monótona y tediosa. Todos se conocían de toda la vida, no había chismes ni escándalos, por lo que la muerte de alguien era sonada por todos lados. No había forma de alimentarse ahí o en sus alrededores, así que siempre tenía que alejarse bastante para poder cazar algo.

Había ido al sanitario a reemplazar las lentillas negras. Bien podía dejar sus ojos tal cual, pues el color era muy similar a cuando se encontraba hambriento, pero eso sería correr demasiados riesgos por falta de alimento. Así que tenía que ir cada cierto tiempo a cambiar el par diluido por el veneno. Sólo sumándole puntos al tedio... A veces odiaba tener que aparentar ser humano.

No tenía ni quince minutos de haber regresado y ya quería largarse de ahí. Aparentar comer, moverse lentamente, imitar la respiración humana... totalmente aburrido. Sus calificaciones eran sorprendentemente buenas, a pesar de sus constantes ausencias, así que no tendría problema alguno si decidía tomarse las últimas horas de clase. Tal vez podía ir a correr hasta Alaska y darle una visita a los Denali. Tanya e Irina le habían dado un increíble recibimiento la última vez que habían estado por allá. Sonrió con cierta malicia.

― ¡Venga, Edward! A menos espera a que termine el día.

―Alice... ―dijo entre dientes. Sabía que tenía prohibido husmear en su futuro―. No.

―Iría por ti ―puntualizó con firmeza, dibujando una sonrisita de satisfacción―. Además deberías estar agradecido de no ser humano, porque esas zorras seguramente ya te habrían contagiado de algo.

― ¿Serían tan amables de evitar esas conversaciones privadas? ―intervino Emmett.

Sin ánimos de luchar con ella, se enfurruñó más en su silla y se puso a deshacer un paquete de galletas. Bajo otras circunstancias, simplemente se iría sin hacerle más caso, pero hoy era uno de esos días en los que el tiempo pasaba exageradamente lento y al menos en la escuela tendría algo para ocupar su mente. Pensándolo mejor, a veces le fastidiaba lidiar con el exceso de afecto que demostraba Tanya.

―Por favor ―resopló Rosalie―, déjalo ir, Alice. Nos harías un favor.

―Yo también te quiero, hermanita ―contestó sarcástico―. Y sólo para alegrarte el día, me quedaré.

Si las miradas mataran... Rosalie estaba a punto de soltar espuma por la boca. Le enseñó los colmillos y se levantó de la mesa, llevándose a Emmett detrás de ella.

Estaba a punto de decir otro comentario mordaz hacia la rubia, cuando escuchó que alguien decía su nombre. Era difícil saber si había sido en voz alta o mentalmente, pero de todas formas no pudo evitar voltear hacia el origen del sonido. Era una costumbre que no había podido quitarse con el tiempo.

― ¿Edward? ―susurró una voz desconocida.

Enfocó mejor su vista para poder saber quiénes hablaban de él. No se sorprendió al reconocer fácilmente a Lauren Mallory y a Jessica Stanley, pues parecía que todos sus temas de conversación tenían que ver con él. Sin embargo, no identificó a la melenita castaña que le daba la espalda. Debía ser la nueva alumna, aquella de la que todos hablaban. La nueva maravilla del Instituto Forks: Isabella Swan. A lo largo del día había escuchado su nombre, principalmente en las mentes de los varones, pero no había tenido oportunidad de verla en persona.

―Sí ―añadió Jessica, soltando una risita―. ¡Ya te digo! Es súper guapo, por supuesto, pero ni siquiera pierdas el tiempo con él ―dijo con un deje de celos.

― ¿Es tu novio? ―dijo la morena.

―Pronto ―soltó otra risita.

Edward rodó los ojos por la osadía de la muchacha. Una cosa era que aprovechara de su sangre de vez en cuando, a otra muy diferente que se sintiera con exclusividad hacia él. La próxima vez que bebiera de ella, se encargaría de hacer un mejor trabajo con su mente. O tal vez era hora de buscar por un mejor tipo de sangre.

― ¡Por favor, Jessica! ―intervino Lauren―. Puedes soñar todo lo que desees, pero todos sabemos que Edward jamás se interesará en ti.

― ¡Oh! ¿Y acaso crees que tú serás la afortunada? ―respondió con sarcasmo.

―Al menos sé que tengo más posibilidades que tú.

― ¡Por favor! Apenas si te da la hora.

― ¿Tú qué opinas, Bella? ―añadió Lauren con cierta burla.

―Y-yo no sé ―balbuceó torpemente, mirando de soslayo, y Edward pudo ver cómo se ponía roja como fresa. Bufó con fastidio. Otra más que quedaba fascinada por su aspecto.

No tenía nada relevante en su aspecto. Su piel pálida no resaltaba en un lugar tan sombrío como Forks; sus ojos marrones se parecían a los de un ciervo asustado, pero no le provocaban nada, ni siquiera curiosidad por saber más sobre ella. Por la mente de Edward pasó la idea de considerarla como próxima fuente de alimento, pero quizá lo mejor era esperar un poco antes de acercarse a ella para ese propósito.

― ¿Te gusta? ―Jessica preguntó con curiosidad y bastante envidia.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el sonido del timbre interrumpió la conversación. Las tres chicas se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. _¡Qué tristeza!_, se lamentó con cierto sarcasmo, _apenas comenzaba a entretenerme._

Suspirando con fuerza, Edward recogió las pocas cosas que estaban en la mesa y las desechó en la basura. Su siguiente clase era Biología, la más fastidiosa de todas. No tenía un compañero de mesa, pero sus compañeras no eran nada sutiles a la hora de ofrecer su ayuda. Solo le quedaban un par de clases más y podría largarse de ahí.

Se puso a hacer garabatos en su libreta, pensando en notas aleatorias que tal vez podrían ser una nueva composición. No recordaba la última vez que había escrito algo de su inspiración; siempre llegaban notas a su mente, pero no podía armar nada en concreto.

Estaba tan concentrado en su propia mente, bloqueando las voces del resto, que no se percató de la presencia que entraba por la puerta, hasta que la esencia más deliciosa se coló por su nariz. Se paralizó en su lugar, tratando de identificar a la dueña de ese exquisito olor. Finalmente, sus ojos se posaron en la ruborosa Bella Swan.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, y sus manos se cerraron en puños. Estaba tomándole toda su voluntad para no abalanzarse sobre la chica. Había demasiados testigos en el salón, así que no podía arriesgarse.

Por supuesto, el Infierno apenas comenzaba, pues la muchacha se acercó hasta su mesa y tomó asiento junto a él, ajena al martirio por el que Edward estaba atravesando. Sus ojos estaban dilatados por la sorpresa ante la mirada hostil que seguramente le estaba dirigiendo, pero no hizo nada para apartarse y salir corriendo, lo que se esperaría de cualquier otro humano.

Inhaló con fuerza, deleitándose de manera golosa ante tal manjar. No podía dejar pasar más tiempo, debía tenerla a como diera lugar. El plan original de esperar se había ido al carajo. La llevaría hasta un lugar apartado de la escuela, con cualquier pretexto estúpido y cursi, y bebería de ella hasta saciarse. Solo necesitaba decirle un par de cositas rosas, como a cualquier otra chica, y la tendría a su completa merced. Alguien tan banal y plano como ella seguramente no sería extrañado por nadie. Lo único que podía interponerse en su plan era que ahora tendría que buscar un nuevo lugar para ocultar el cuerpo.

―Hola ―susurró con voz sedosa―. No creo que nos hayan presentado como se debe. Me llamo Edward Masen. ¿Eres Bella Swan, cierto?

―Así es ―contestó indiferente, sin despegar su vista del pizarrón.

Esto era nuevo. Normalmente las chicas bebían de su imagen hasta hartarse. En más de una ocasión hasta se había sentido intimidado por la lujuria en los pensamientos femeninos. Sin embargo, la chica Swan era como un papel en blanco. No le gustaba la sensación de no saber lo que pasaba por su mente. Tenía que probar con otra cosa. Por suerte, tenía años de experiencia con mujeres, y sabía lo que a ellas les gustaba. Ya se ocuparía después de averiguar qué pasaba con el mutismo de su cabeza.

Deslizó un trozo de papel hacia ella:

_¿Sabes? Me encantaría conocerte mejor._  
_¿Qué me dices si vamos a tomar un café?_

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la chica observó el papel, lo arrugó hasta formar una pelotita, y lo arrojó a la parte de abajo del escritorio.

―Si no te importa, me gustaría prestar atención a la clase ―siseó con frialdad.

―Me importa, por supuesto ―no pudo ocultar su sorpresa―. ¿Por qué eres tan arisca conmigo? Apenas y nos conocemos.

―Porque ya me advirtieron sobre ti ―dijo con desdén―. Sé lo que eres...

Sin poder evitarlo, a Edward se le salió un jadeo de pura sorpresa. Esto estaba muy mal...

* * *

Espero estar publicando los viernes :)

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios: Giorka Ramirez Montoya, larosaderosas, mvfap18, SolitariaCullen, albi-yo, covaric, Bellisimaw, Blind Wish, Yumel22, ashleyswan, Nina Duciel, terra2012 y elianna cullen; a todos los favoritos y seguidores, y a aquellos que sólo me leen. De verdad, son increíbles :)

Hasta la próxima actualización...

**Dejar review es tan bueno como que Edward te invite un café**


	3. Rechazo

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es mía.  
Música recomendada para el capítulo:  
_**Tainted Love**_, de Marilyn Manson.  
_**I didn't mean it**_, de The Belle Brigade  
_**The Antidote**_, de St. Vincent

* * *

**La obsesión de un asesino  
****Capítulo dos  
****«Rechazo»**

* * *

Se quedó congelado en su lugar y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. De haber sido humano, muy seguramente se habría ruborizado por la rabia que sentía en ese momento. La expresión "echar humo por las orejas" le quedaría muy corta. La chica, por su parte, seguía contemplando la pizarra con absoluta indiferencia, ajena a la ira que emanaba su compañero de banca.

¿Qué diablos había dicho? ¿Sería posible que...?

Seguramente se trataba de una confusión. La única manera de que Bella supiera su identidad, era si alguno de los Cullen le decía la verdad. Pero eso implicaba revelarse ante un humano, y Edward dudaba que fueran lo suficientemente imbéciles como para hacerlo. Además, ¿con qué propósito? ¿Acaso había sido demasiado obvio al mostrar interés hacia la chica nueva? Quizá Alice les había contado de las intenciones que tenía acerca de que fuera una de sus próximas fuentes de alimento, y se acercaron para prevenirla y que no se acercara a él.

Si eso resultaba cierto, ya se encargaría de arrancarle la cabeza a la pequeña vampira y a cualquiera que hubiera apoyado a su decisión.

Quiso gruñir de pura frustración, pero sabía que eso alertaría a la muchacha, así que trató de lucir lo más inocente posible. Tal vez aún había manera de disuadirla y convencerla de que, sea lo que sea que le hubiesen contado, era una completa mentira; una calumnia contra su persona.

― ¿Perdón? ―preguntó, luciendo lo más desconcertado posible, para darle puntos a su inocencia―. Me parece que no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

― ¡Por favor! ―siseó, pues el profesor ya estaba entrando al aula―. ¡Corta el rollo inocente, Cullen! Todos en la escuela saben la clase de persona que eres.

―Yo no soy un Cullen ―dijo entre dientes― ¡¿Y qué clase de persona te han dicho que soy?! ―añadió, un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

― ¿Señor Masen, le importaría añadirnos a su interesante conversación con la señorita Swan?

―No hay problema, profesor. Me presentaba ante mi nueva compañera de mesa ―sonrió con falsa alegría―. No había tenido oportunidad de conocerla.

―Bien ―concluyó―. Aunque preferiría que dejaran su charla social para después de la clase, si no es mucha molestia. El resto de sus compañeros sí tiene interés en aprender algo nuevo.

Las risitas de los demás alumnos le molestaron aún más. Pequeños e insignificantes humanos, que siempre le habían demostrado celos y envidias, ahora se burlaban porque Edward estaba siendo amonestado por el profesor.

El tiempo nunca le había parecido tan lento como ahora. Necesitaba preguntarle más al respecto y averiguar qué tanto sabía Bella Swan sobre él. Seguramente, todo era un malentendido. Desde su conversión, Edward había podido leer la mente de todas las personas, y podía saber la reacción que tenían al conocerlo, además de saber si algún humano sospechaba de su naturaleza y poder advertir al clan para poder irse. El mero hecho de desconocer los pensamientos de Bella lo estaban poniendo muy nervioso, otra emoción a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

Un tanto ansioso, intentó comunicarse nuevamente con ella con otro trozo de papel, esperando tener un poco más de suerte.

_Por favor, no ignores esto._  
_¿Qué te he hecho como para que seas así conmigo? ¿Qué te han dicho de mí?_  
_Seguramente, todo se trata de una mentira. Permíteme aclarar cualquier malentendido que haya entre nosotros. Quiero ser tu amigo._

Patético.

En toda su existencia, incluso desde antes de ser inmortal, nunca había tenido que humillarse delante de una chica para que hablara con ella. El Edward _humano_ siempre fue demasiado tímido con las muchachas que se acercaban a él, por lo que nunca tuvo una novia. El Edward _vampiro_ emanaba seguridad en sí mismo. Sabía que estaba hecho para seducir a sus presas, así que la imagen nunca fue un problema al momento de hablar con una mujer. Además, gracias a su don, podía saber exactamente qué buscaban de él.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, rogándole a Bella una oportunidad para poder hablar con ella en privado. Esa sería la única vez que lo haría, de eso estaba seguro.

No obstante, la reacción de la chica fue la misma. En esta ocasión, ni siquiera se molestó en leer el papel. Inmediatamente, lo arrugó hasta formar una pelotita, se levantó de su asiento de manera tranquila, y fue a tirarlo al cesto de basura. Cuando volvió a su lugar, miró a Edward con una ceja alzada, sin duda retándolo a enviarle otro papel, para que tuviera el mismo fin.

Edward estaba completamente iracundo. La chiquilla tenía el descaro de enfrentarle. No entendía por qué no era como el resto de las chicas, que se quedaban embobadas ante su presencia.

El ardor en su garganta era cada vez más insoportable, y eso era completamente extraño. Había cazado justo la noche anterior, y normalmente la sangre humana le daba energía como para quedarse sin alimento durante un par de semanas. Sentía como si hubieran pasado meses desde su última gota de sangre. Tenía que solucionar este problema de una buena vez. Necesitaba sacar a la niña Swan de la escuela y drenarla, para que así pudiera calmar su repentina sed.

Cincuenta minutos nunca le habían parecido tan eternos como ese día. En cuanto el timbre sonó, se quedó quieto en su lugar, y esperó a que todos salieran del aula. Bella se entretuvo guardando los libros que le había dejado el maestro, y haciendo gala de su torpeza, en un movimiento brusco, todos fueron a dar al piso. Cuando se inclinó a recogerlos, Edward pudo ver un poco más de piel expuesta a través de su escote.

_Interesante_, pensó. _Después de todo, la niña no está tan sosa como pensaba. _Cuando se disponía a salir, la tomó delicadamente del brazo, deteniéndola en su lugar.

― ¿Por qué me ignoras? ―soltó de repente.

―Porque me dijeron que era lo mejor que podía hacer contigo.

Observó detenidamente sus ojos. Amplios, marrones y fascinantes. Era como un pequeño ciervo que quedaba frente a los faros de un camión. Por un instante, él fue el deslumbrado... y eso lo extrañó todavía más. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos instantes, para tratar de retomar la cordura y evitar cometer una tontería.

―Por favor ―rogó con falsedad―, permíteme cambiar esa horrenda imagen que tienes de mí. Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que te han dicho, pero estoy seguro de que debe ser un error. Es injusto que me juzgues sin siquiera conocerme.

Bella suspiró con cierto fastidio. Aunque le costara admitirlo, el chico tenía razón. Ella detestaba a las personas que juzgaban prematuramente, y sería hipócrita que ella actuara de la misma manera.

―De acuerdo ―concedió―. Te daré el beneficio de la duda. Pero nada de cafés, por favor.

¡Bingo! El primer paso ya estaba dado. Y lo que era mejor... iba a poder saltarse la farsa de alimentarse como humano.

Decidió presionar las cosas un poco más. Con algo de suerte, lograría convencerla de ir al apartado del bosque. Ahí no habría ningún testigo presente, y podría beber de ella hasta saciarse.

―Entonces, acompáñame a un lugar especial para mí.

― ¡Claro! ―resopló con burla―. Es el peor cliché que he escuchado en un muchacho. Adiós, Edward ―dijo, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

― ¡Espera! ―la retuvo del brazo nuevamente―. ¡No es lo que estás pensando!

―Es exactamente lo que estoy pensando ―dijo con sarcasmo.

―No es lo que crees, en serio. Mira, sólo acompáñame y déjame explicarte cualquier cosa que te hayan dicho sobre mí. Podrás marcharte si consideras que te he faltado al respecto.

Esto último no era del todo cierto. Una vez que terminara con ella, no habría forma de que Bella pudiera salir de ahí.

Bella lo contempló por unos instantes. Edward la miraba fijamente, tratando de ver si conseguía el mismo efecto que tenía con el resto de las mujeres. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho éxito en su labor.

―De acuerdo, iré contigo ―concedió―. Pero si te pasas de la raya, me iré. Tengo un gas pimienta en el bolsillo, y no dudaré en usarlo.

Le pareció adorable su amenaza. Tal vez buscaría provocarla un poco, con tal de que usara su estúpida arma de defensa y viera con sus propios ojos que nada de eso lo iba a detener.

El bosque estaba a unos cuantos metros del estacionamiento del Instituto. Le cedió el paso, siguiendo lentamente su torpe ritmo. Quería alejarse lo más posible de la escuela, para que no fuera posible que los demás estudiantes escucharan sus gritos de auxilio, pero después de caminar por media hora, se dio cuenta de que tal vez ya era suficiente espera.

Se contemplaron mutuamente por unos cuantos minutos más. Para Edward, era un poco excitante la expectación, pues sabía que la recompensa sería increíble. Ya casi podía saborear la deliciosa sangre de Bella.

Pero antes, descubriría quién había sido el traidor que había hablado con ella y le había confesado la verdad. Estaba casi seguro de que había sido Alice, o Emmett, pues los dos eran los más debiluchos del clan. O tal vez había sido Rosalie, todo con tal de joderle la existencia, como siempre. Estaba seguro de que no había sido Jasper, pues él no se hubiera podido resistir a la sangre de Bella. En cuanto averiguara el nombre, se encargaría de eliminarlo por chismoso.

―Bella... ―rompió el silencio―, nada de lo que te han dicho es verdad. Nadie me conoce realmente...

― ¡Oh! ―interrumpió―. ¿Entonces, me estás diciendo que no eres un cabrón que juega con las mujeres y las botas después de que se pasa la calentura?

― ¡¿Qué?!

―No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Edward ―siseó―. Cuando Lauren me lo dijo, creí que era el despecho el que estaba hablando, pues parece ser que Jessica y ella pasan el día soñando en los posibles escenarios que vivirán contigo. Pero cuando Angela me pidió que no me acercara a ti porque eres peligroso, fue más que suficiente para que se confirmaran mis sospechas.

Lauren... ¡Maldita rubia, cabeza hueca! Y Angela Webber… ¡¿Quién lo diría?!

Se había acostado con Angela una sola vez, cuando recién habían entrado al Instituto. Era ingenua, pero terriblemente intuitiva. Bebió de ella en esa ocasión, y arregló un poco en su mente para que no recordara lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Nunca más volvió a acercársele, pero sabía que ella podía sentir que algo andaba mal en él; seguramente, algún vago recuerdo de aquella ocasión.

A pesar de todo, quiso reír por lo absurdo que era todo esto. De todas las posibles advertencias que pudieron hacerle...

― ¡Eso es ridículo! ―trató de poner una cara seria, pero falló miserablemente.

― ¡No te burles de mí! ―chilló.

Fue entonces cuando ya no pudo esconder la risotada que pugnaba por salir. Hacía tanto tiempo que no reía de esa manera...

Sin embargo, la risa se congeló cuando vio que Bella se disponía a irse del lugar. ¡De ninguna manera iba a permitir eso! Ya se había tomado demasiadas molestias. Le dio la oportunidad de hablar, y ahora sabía que nunca tuvo algo que temer; nadie lo había delatado.

―Suficiente de bromas ―dijo serio, sujetándola del brazo.

― ¡Ya te dije que no me interesa saber nada de ti! ―se retorció de su agarre―. Además, tengo novio...

―Me importa una mierda tu vida amorosa ―se mofó―. Créeme, no estoy buscando un revolcón en este momento.

― ¡Me estás lastimando! ―chilló, después de que Edward apretara su agarre.

― ¿Sabes? Podría pulverizar tu brazo, si lo quisiera. Ahora, deja de gritar, o buscaré otro método para que dejes de hacer escándalo.

― ¡Auxilio! ―gritó, ignorando su advertencia―. ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!

¡Qué ingenua era si pensaba que alguien vendría a su rescate! Estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada, cuando un efluvio llegó hasta su olfato.

― _¡Edward, no lo hagas! _―le habló con fuerza aquella voz mental.

― ¡Lárgate! ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia! ―le gritó de vuelta―. ¡Dijiste que dejarías que lo hiciera a mi manera!

De pronto, no era una esencia la que captaba, sino tres... Carlisle había traído refuerzos.

―_Si no te detienes, Alice llamará al Jefe Swan _―amenazó Jasper.

En dos segundos, su creador estaba frente a él, con Emmett y Jasper en sus flancos. Edward gruñó con fuerza, y por poco rompe el brazo de Bella por la fuerza con la que la estaba sujetando. Sin embargo, la chica ahora yacía desmayada en sus brazos. La soltó de golpe, dejándola caer al piso con un ruido sordo. Afortunadamente, no se había hecho ningún daño de consideración.

―Prometiste que no lo harías en la escuela, Edward ―habló Emmett.

―No iba a hacer nada que no hubiera hecho antes ―dijo con convicción.

― ¡Mientes! ―gritó Jasper―. Alice vio que la matabas. Estabas a punto de hacerlo. Puedo sentirlo. Sabes que estás jugando con fuego, Edward.

Se lanzó hacia él, arrojándolo al piso y derribando el tronco de un viejo árbol. Jasper trató de esquivar sus filosos dientes, pero sabía que Edward estaba bastante a la par de él. Finalmente, Emmett y Carlisle intervinieron, separando a los vampiros. Emmett sujetó con fuerza a Edward, a pesar de la resistencia que mostraba.

―Es suficiente, Edward ―sentenció Carlisle―. Me decepciona tu actitud.

― ¡Me importa un carajo tu decepción! ―le gritó desesperado―. No es ninguna novedad, Carlisle. Deja de sermonearme como si fuera uno de tus hijos. ¡No soy un niño pequeño!

― ¡Entonces deja de comportarte como uno! ―le respondió Emmett.

―Esto sólo lo diré una vez, Edward: no te acercarás a la chica otra vez ―dictó―. Si es necesario, tus hermanos te detendrán nuevamente. Y esa es mi última palabra.

Furioso, decidió largarse de una buena vez. ¡A la mierda con las apariencias! ¡Estaba harto de pretender algo que nunca volvería a ser!

Corrió hasta llegar a Port Angeles. Era su lugar favorito de Washington, pues el índice de delincuencia era mayor a Forks, pero sin necesidad de ir hasta Seattle.

Desde que se alejó del Dr. Cullen había seguido aquella idea de que sólo cazaría a aquellos jodidos bastardos a los que nadie echaría de menos: asesinos, ladrones, violadores, golpeadores... Y le sorprendía que hoy en día su dieta ya no fuera exclusiva sobre el sexo masculino; actualmente, las mujeres también podían proveer de esa interesante fuente de alimento.

No obstante, aunque trataba de apegarse lo más posible a su régimen, de vez en cuando se daba el "lujo" de beber de alguna jovencita extraviada, estúpida e inocente. Esas tenían mejor sabor.

Él era un asesino, y aunque trataba de no ser tan obvio, no podía ocultar su verdadera naturaleza de depredador.

Afuera de un descuidado bar, un vagabundo rondaba por las calles. Contemplaba a las estudiantes que caminaban por ahí, con aquellos cortísimos uniformes, y les lanzaba obscenidades y les hacía gestos vulgares.

―_Es muy temprano, pero puedo tirarme a una de ellas..._

Por supuesto, era una estúpida fantasía del harapiento hombre, pero para Edward ese fue suficiente motivo como para acabar con su vida. Le daba igual si el tipo había cometido algún delito adicional o si se limitaba a ver a las adolescentes y ya. Estaba hambriento e iracundo, así que tendría que cargar con las consecuencias de haberse cruzado en su camino.

Lo arrastró hacia un callejón más o menos oscuro, le rompió el cuello para evitar algún grito y le enterró los dientes en la yugular. La sangre, por supuesto, estaba asquerosa. Nada en comparación con el delicioso elixir que prometía ser Bella Swan. Esta era rancia y con un fuerte sabor a alcohol.

Cuando lo dejó completamente seco, lo arrojó al basurero más cercano y le prendió fuego. Salió corriendo de ahí, para evitar que alguien lo encontrara en el lugar. Sí, había sido estúpido alimentarse a tan temprana hora y en un lugar no tan apartado de la gente, pero no pensaba con claridad en ese momento.

Su mente seguía con Bella...

Gruñó con fuerza y volvió a correr. Le daría la vuelta al mundo, si era necesario, todo con tal de arrancársela de la memoria. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Bella Swan? Era la chica más aburrida y sosa de toda la escuela, pero se había prendado de ella. Quizá era el aroma de su sangre que lo estaba tentando, y no se detendría hasta que probara de él. A lo mejor si bebía un poco de ella, se quitaría esa necesidad, pero no quería correr el riesgo de no poderse detener a tiempo.

Estaba demasiado colado en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que había llegado inconscientemente a Denali. Fue hasta que la nieve hizo imposible que siguiera avanzando a la misma velocidad cuando se percató de dónde estaba.

Bueno, eso y que _alguien_ que ya había notado su presencia, como si lo detectara con un radar.

―_Bueno... ¡Pero qué maravilla ha traído el viento! _―Canturreó con alegría―. _Ahora te has demorado más en venir, Edward._

Quizá si satisfacía _todos _sus apetitos, el recuerdo de Bella se largaría de su cabeza. Sonrió con satisfacción y caminó hasta el encuentro con su siguiente amante...

* * *

**Notas**: como seguramente se dieron cuenta en este capítulo, he cambiado un par de cosas para el beneficio de mi historia:

―Los vampiros en este fic no son completamente ponzoñosos. Para que la transformación suceda, es necesario dejar una buena cantidad de veneno en el sistema. Beber pequeñas cantidades de sangre no causa gran peligro. Podemos decir que da un efecto de "anestesia", y deja a la víctima un poco adormilada, pero no la transforma. Necesitaría dejarla casi drenada (pero sin llegar a hacerlo completamente) para que suceda la conversión.  
―Edward no solo lee las mentes de los demás (como el original), sino que tiene un extra: manipular las mentes de las personas. No, no borra la memoria, pero sí alterará los recuerdos de la víctima. Por ejemplo, creerá que estuvo dormida en su casa.  
Quién sabe, tal vez me salga el "tiro por la culata", como decimos por acá, por hacer estas modificaciones. Son unos cambios que quise hacerle a mi historia, y que espero no les molesten. Ha sido para divertirme un rato.

**larosaderosas**: creo que fui demasiado obvia en el capítulo anterior. ¿O será que eres terriblemente intuitiva? Me quedé sorprendida con tu comentario.

Me voy corriendo al trabajo. Está revisado un par de veces, pero llegando le daré otro vistazo, por si se me escapó algún detalle. Si alguna detecta un fallito, siéntase libre de decírmelo :)

**Dejar Review es tan bueno como que Edward te lleve al bosque con engaños sólo para beber tu sangre.**


End file.
